Nothing but the Truth
by Rothelena
Summary: Another hearing where Lisbon has to justify her actions- but the DA follows his personal vendetta, and Lisbon finds herself confessing things she intended to keep buried... Rated M! A litte PWP. Dedicated to Country2776!


_Warning: the court-scene is unrealistic enough to make you weep, and I KNOW THAT. But I needed Lisbon to do what she does in this story in a court-room, so I constructed the whole thing from pure fantasy…it's a farce and totally OOC, I know, but sometimes a woman has to do what a woman has to do, so I decided to take a huge chunk of creative license to make this work, please- switch off your disbelief-alert and just ignore the big holes in my logic!_

_This story is dedicated to my friend Country2776, who gave me the idea- this could be different from what you wanted, but when I have a spark of inspiration, I play around with it first to see if the emotional implications interest me… from there, the story leads itself, and there's not much I can do without hurting my muse… which I never want to do! So I hope you like what I made of it!_

_This story is fairly short, so there can't be much plot in it, can it? Be warned! It is rated M! Because of…_

_yes, exactly._

_Disclaimer: I don't own "The Mentalist", and I make no money from fan fiction_.

**Nothing but the Truth**

Teresa Lisbon walked into the courthouse as if she owned it, and FBI Special Agent Susan Darcy couldn't help to admit: she admired the team-leader of CBI's Serious Crimes Unit deeply.

She thanked God every day for the mercy of not having to deal with someone like Patrick Jane on a daily basis. Lisbon had done so for a decade of her life- and she was still standing, still taking the stairs in a vigorous stride, still flooring the row of journalists and spectators with her profound, inherent strength.

She was small and petite, but she commanded the attention of everyone in her vicinity without even trying. But her tough attitude couldn't really hide that she owned a goodness that was as much part of her essence as her gun. Teresa Lisbon was a white knight to the bones.

She was exactly what a dark witch like Jane needed to survive- Darcy was sure: without her, Jane would have been dead several times by now.

That Lisbon had fallen for him seemed like an additional punishment she didn't deserve. Darcy could only imagine what it felt like, loving a guy like him, a wild child, every law enforcement officer's living nightmare.

By now it was common knowledge among the CBI and FBI that Jane had had sex with Loralei Martins- most likely after he had realized that she worked for Red John. Nobody knew for sure, because Jane himself hadn't said a word to the authorities, so it was all open to speculation. Poor Lisbon.

Today, Serious Crimes' team leader would talk about her role in Patrick Jane's latest plan to catch Red John, and it couldn't be easy for her.

Darcy got up and approached the small, dark-haired woman slowly. Lisbon sensed her presence soon, she was more perceptive than most people gave her credit for, which wasn't a surprise- even the best investigator's skills paled against Jane's. Teresa Lisbon was one of the best, no doubt, and she didn't lead her own team for nothing.

She was attractive, too: the huge emerald eyes, the small, full mouth, the heart-shaped face. Beautiful, even.

"Agent Darcy," she said, her voice calm and pleasant, not a hint of squeakiness inside it, "can I do something for you?"

"I just wanted to tell you that my testimony will be in your favor," Darcy said, "I believe that what you did wasn't necessarily right, Agent Lisbon, but you couldn't have acted differently. I think that dealing with Patrick Jane needs a different set of methods, some of them not yet invented. You wouldn't get far with him if you stuck to protocol at all times, so- what I can do to make this easier for you, I'll do. I just wanted to let you know that."

"Thank you," Lisbon said, clasping her hands in front of her, "that's much appreciated, believe me."

Darcy nodded.

"You have a very loyal team, Lisbon. I think you… have a way to deal with Jane's antics that needs to be respected. I have no doubt you'll get through this."

With another nod, she turned and walked in the direction of the courtroom, knowing that the day in front of Teresa Lisbon would indeed be a tough one.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Lisbon watched Susan Darcy's retreating back and sighed.

Truth was she had no idea what expected her inside the courtroom the FBI-agent was entering right now, and Lisbon hated to be left in the dark. She only knew one thing: Osvaldo Ardiles, assistant DA of their county, was majorly pissed. And he would most certainly let her suffer today.

He had never left the shadow of a doubt that he was fed up with Patrick Jane, and that meant fed up with her and her countless attempts to cover up for her consultant.

Funny thing was that her worries were still foremost about Jane, although he hadn't done anything forbidden except sending the FBI on a goose hunt for two corpses that didn't exist- and she, a CBI agent, had assisted him.

Which was why she was here today.

Ardiles knew he couldn't do all that much, Serious Crimes was the CBI's most successful, most respected unit, no way Bertram would tear the team apart again after what had happened last time.

Which made the assistant DA even angrier, she was sure of it.

Speaking of the devil, she saw him approaching her, dark hair combed to slick perfection, arrogant confidence worn like a cloak.

"Agent Lisbon," he drawled, "funny that we meet again so soon, isn't it? Tell me one thing- why do you let him do this, time and again? Endanger your career, most likely your life… why?"

What should she answer him? Because I love him? Because he's my first thought in the morning, and the last before I fall asleep at night? Because my life would be over anyway without him by my side? Because not helping him never, not even for a second, for the fraction of a moment, ever occurred to me when he asked me to stand by him?

No, she couldn't say that. So she just glared at the grinning Ardiles, staying stubbornly silent until he gave her a knowing wink and turned, entering the courtroom with a worrying little spring in his step.

Lisbon felt cold and alone. How much damage could that man do?

Maybe she didn't really want to know, but somehow, she had to suffer through the humiliation that was sure to follow, put on her big girl panties and suck it up.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ten minutes in the witness stand, and Lisbon was convinced that the DA truly was out to get her.

He asked a myriad of personal questions which had nothing to do with his investigation, and of course Judge Walker was too distracted to stop him. He usually only wanted to get it over with and allowed a whole lot of indecent questions if she could just answer them FAST.

Whenever Lisbon looked in Walker's direction for help, the judge was cleaning his nails, or staring out of the window. She gritted her teeth. What in hell was the purpose of this farce, dammit?

She should be busy leading her team, investigating murders, instead of answering ridiculous questions Ardiles constructed to humiliate her in public.

"I know that your team would follow you everywhere, Agent Lisbon," the assistant DA drawled, "and usually, you are a woman of sound judgment- until your consultant is involved, that is. So I wondered if you might have personal feelings for him?"

Jeff Parker, the CBI's lawyer, got up from his chair, for the umpteenth time.

"I object, your Honor! This is not relevant for this hearing, so Agent Lisbon doesn't have to answer!"

Ardiles turned to his colleague, and Lisbon could almost feel his arrogant contempt for the other lawyer. Oh damn.

"But I don't mean any kind of disadvantage for Agent Lisbon," he cooed, "I just want to get her motivation clear, which is, I'm sure, absolutely understandable and above all recrimination, don't you think?"

"Well," Judge Walker sighed, "as long as she can answer the question FAST, she shall answer."

Lisbon groaned.

"I've been working with Patrick Jane for almost a decade now. I consider him my friend, so… of course I have … feelings for him that might… influence how I treat him."

"Very understandable," Ardiles nodded, "and I really don't want to discredit you, Agent. Agent Darcy's testimony has been in your favor, and she painted your dedication for your team in glorious Technicolor. But we all know that Patrick Jane isn't especially… reasonable when it comes to his motives."

Walker snorted, and Lisbon knew they were doomed.

Ardiles came closer, close enough that she could smell his breath. She sensed considerable commotion in the small audience, heard the judge silence the crowd briskly.

"Patrick Jane has endangered your team, "Ardiles snarled, "your career, your life, countless of times. I think you're more than friends, Agent Lisbon. So I'm asking you, have you ever been intimate with your honorable consultant?"

"I object, your honor!" Parker crowed, "You seriously cannot expect her to…"

"Yes or no, Agent," Walker interrupted, sounding bored, "answer the question."

Doomed to hell and back. Lisbon gritted her teeth until her jaw creaked. And she was under oath, dammit!

"No," she answered firmly, "I haven't! And my sex life is nothing of your…"

"Of course not, Agent," Ardiles said, straightening, "he is a civilian, so who could object if you, hard-working officer of the law, had some innocent fun with him…"

"Your Honor!" Parker screamed, his knuckles white on the folder in front of him, "You can't allow him to continue this line of…"

"Objection overruled," Walker said, "Ardiles- get this over with. It's a routine hearing, and Agent Lisbon isn't accused."

"Of course, your Honor," Ardiles smiled before he turned back to his intended victim, "Agent Lisbon, maybe you see Patrick Jane as your personal toy, something you can play with whenever you want, something nobody is allowed to take from you. Maybe you think his undoubtedly amusing qualities justify…"

Lisbon hadn't slept well since Jane had returned from Las Vegas, she was constantly worried about him, scared he could leave again, get lost in the investigation surrounding Loralei Martins. She was exhausted, malnourished, sad. Her nerves frayed and on edge.

She jumped up from her seat, ignoring the fierce protest of the utterly useless judge, and went directly at Ardiles, leaving only a scratch of thin air between his nose and hers.

"What do you know about that, Ardiles?" she growled, "What do YOU know about loyalty, friendship, PERSONAL FEELINGS? What do you know about what I would do to save the people closest to me? You know nothing, you're just a petty, envious, inflated, mean-spirited…"

"Do you LOVE him, Agent Lisbon?" Ardiles pressed out between gritted teeth.

"YES!" Lisbon shouted, "Yes, I love him, and I would give my life for him without batting an eye!"

She heard a collective gasp run through the audience and closed her eyes in defeat, desperately wishing she could take the words back. How could she have allowed this smirking bastard to rile her up like that?

Ardiles walked to his chair with a smug smile.

"No questions, your Honor," he said and flopped down on his seat.

Lisbon looked at her team and saw them close their eyes, all at the same time.

She couldn't bring herself to look at Patrick Jane.

"You can leave the stand, agent Lisbon," Judge Walker drawled, still bored as if she hadn't just been made a laughing stock in front of her colleagues and the FBI, by his fucking assistant District Attorney.

Lisbon walked out of the witness-stand and fled the courtroom, needing the poor remains of her self-control to stop herself from running at top speed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Patrick Jane had to fist his hands in the fabric of his pants to stop himself from ripping out Ardiles' throat, and he usually NEVER felt this kind of rage if Red John wasn't involved.

His eyes were glued to Lisbon, so small and fragile in the witness-stand, he wanted nothing more than get her out of here, to a place where nobody would find them.

She was pale and thin, dark blotches beneath her huge, expressive eyes, glaring at the DA. She obviously hadn't slept well lately, hadn't eaten enough, and he had been too busy with Loralei to take care.

He felt inept and ashamed- she had risked so much for him, had once again stuck her neck out to support him in his relentless quest for revenge. He owed her so much, and he gave so little.

He knew what Ardiles was doing, and he wanted to kill him for it. He had thought about causing a ruckus, but had realized that the DA would only use any kind of misdemeanor on his side to show Lisbon in an even worse light…not only did she love her consultant, she loved her irreverent, childish, totally crazy consultant who couldn't be trusted to behave in a courtroom. How outrageous!

So he stayed silent on the flesh of his teeth, and jumped up the moment Lisbon stormed out of the room, following her on a brisk stride.

He hid beneath a pillar when she entered the lift.

He would made Osvaldo Ardiles' life a living hell for this, he swore to himself when he jumped into the lift cabin at the last possible second.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Lisbon tried to swallow the rage and the humiliation and to do business as usual. But she hammered on the button that would call the lift as if she wanted to kill it.

She tried taking deep, cleansing breaths before she simply gave up. She would call it a day, lock the door of her apartment against Patrick Jane (what a fool she still was, thinking she could bar him when she full well knew he could get anywhere if he set his mind to it), curl into a ball in her bed and cry for hours. Then she would suck it up, don her cop armor, and move on. She would tolerate her colleague's snickers like a grown woman, dammit, she had survived worse.

She entered the lift cabin, oh so glad it was empty. The door started to whoosh shut and she felt herself relaxing slightly when suddenly, her personal downfall jumped into the cabin just before the door was fully closed.

Oh no.

She felt instantly mortified, the blood in her veins turning to ice.

The lift started moving and still she couldn't say anything, her tongue so heavy she seemed unable to lift it. Jane didn't hesitate and pressed the stop-button, bringing the cabin to an abrupt halt.

The lights dimmed, and Lisbon felt now thoroughly paralyzed. Oh god, she simply didn't WANT this talk…

But Jane went at her without hesitation, using his body to press her up against the wall until every ounce of air seemed to be knocked out of her lungs.

His breath was warm and sweet on her face, and for a second she forgot where they were, what had happened, that everything had gone to hell just because she had let her self-control slip for a second…

She inhaled the soft gush of air he sent her way, sucking his taste into her senses, allowing herself to get filled up with it- just a second, she would tell him no in a moment…

She felt her own breath accelerate until she was almost hyperventilating.

"Sssshhh,"he whispered, his lips so close she could sense their texture, "I'm here. He was just being an ass, Lisbon. He had no right to make you confess what you feel for me like this. Nobody should force us to announce our love in public if we can't even admit it when we're alone."

He kissed her then, and the whole world dissolved into glowing mist.

His lips were warm and as soft as she'd always imagined them to be, caressing her gently before he pushed his tongue against the seam of her mouth, carefully prompting her to open up for his intrusion. He flooded her with clean breath when she did, his tongue sliding against hers, making her jerk with pleasure.

He put his hand against her neck, firm and warm, holding her still for his ministrations, and the last coherent thought fled her mind.

When he pulled back, she almost whimpered with frustration.

But Jane didn't allow her to regain her senses, he put his forehead against hers, his arms like iron chains around her frame.

"Our secrets destroy us, Teresa," he said, "I told you I had forgotten what I said before I shot you? It was a lie. My mind is a steel trap, remember? I love you, my sweet. This could never stay a secret between us for long. It was bound to happen one day, and I'm not sad it did. I will punish Ardiles, of course, but I'm not sad it came out…"

"Jane, for god's sake, leave Ardiles in…" she said, trying to make her voice as stern as she could, but he interrupted her by pressing his lips on hers again, and this time, he didn't take any prisoners.

His tongue was hot and insistent, demanding access to every niche of her mouth, and he didn't take no for an answer.

She relented to his passion, fast, not able to push him back for once. The craving inside her was so strong she drove her hands through his hair, digging her fingernails into his scalp.

He didn't even flinch. His tongue ignited every nerve ending he could reach, and she felt thoroughly aflame when he finally broke the kiss, once again pressing his forehead against hers. His hands curved around her waist and lifted her, making her wrap her legs around his hips with a gasp.

He looked at her, his eyes soft and tender, and she shuddered from the sheer force of his emotions, his face as open as she had never seen it. She lifted her hand, unable not to touch, and traced the lines on his skin with her fingertips before she brushed them over his lips, swollen from their kisses.

He once again put his forehead against hers, creating a cocoon of perfect intimacy between them, and she gave up the sorry rest of her resistance, letting her head fall back to bring her lips closer to his. He tasted so wonderful, clean and fresh with a distinct note of sweetness, as if all the darkness he personified hid a core of chocolate that could only be sensed in his kiss.

She sucked on his tongue and reveled in the little moan he gave her, wanting to drive him insane with pleasure. This moment was hers, and she forgot the shame and the rage, let them go into the warmth of his mouth, ravishing hers so thoroughly she saw stars.

His breathing was much accelerated when he pulled back, his face flushed with unmistakable desire. When he looked into her eyes, she knew he found her pupils dilated, her gaze fevered with longing.

He put her down, sliding her legs from around his waist.

Her disappointment was short-lived when she felt his fingers at the fly of her slacks, swiftly opening the button and zipper until the loose fabric started to slide down her legs. She kicked off her shoes and stepped out of the pants, the blood rushing through her veins so loud she wasn't able to hear anything else. Jane ripped off her panties with a swift, effortless motion that made her gasp and put them into the pocket of his vest.

He lifted her again, her legs wrapping around his waist, the fabric of his grey dress-pants soft against her skin.

He held her upright with one arm beneath her buttocks and brought his hand between them, unbuckling his belt before he opened his fly and freed his erection. Lisbon almost cried out, throwing her head back in a mixture of delight and mad anticipation, shuddering when she felt his hard length against her wet flesh. He was large and hot, and suddenly her desire overruled every other intent she might have had, her need for him so urgent she almost ripped his clothes from his frame.

Jane lowered her slightly, supporting her seemingly without effort on his strong arms. She felt the tip of his cock nudge her opening and held her breath, her heartbeat fluttering inside her ribcage like a frightened bird.

He looked at her when he slowly slid deeper, his gaze almost calm while his girth breeched her tightness, stretching her so far the feeling bordered on pain, but pleasure overrode it with graceful ease, firing against every nerve until her groans seemed deafening.

He was almost tearing into her, but she was so wet for him she could take it, his heavy veins pulsated against her walls in a wild, insistent rhythm while he went deeper, and deeper, forcing her sheath to go wider and wider to accommodate his size.

Her breath came in shallow gasps and every time she thought he could go no further, she couldn't take a single inch more, he increased his momentum and pushed further, finding extra space in her depths until he was embedded inside her tip to base.

It felt unbelievably, indescribably, and she helplessly clutched at his shoulders, digging her fingers into his flesh to cope with the mind-blowing sensations racing through her system like lightning. He stayed calm in her arms, only his harsh, panting breath showing his arousal, his lips hot against her neck.

His length was jerking inside her every time she moved, and she cried out, savoring his extraordinary hardness, so deep inside her, feeling like a column of solid steel.

Her hands found his hair and drove through the strands, the softness of his curls a welcome contrast to the unforgiving iron of his cock.

Still he wasn't moving his hips, just kept looking at her, his eyes sinking into hers, melting himself to her soul.

His lips formed the words she had so longed to hear all the time, they pulsed through her, body and mind, making her heart soar until she hardly recognized her emotions any longer, they were so huge, so fierce, so all-encompassing she could hardly fathom all they implied. In this moment, she felt changed, her past dead and gone, unimportant, nothing mattered but this.

His kisses were so gentle and soft, detonations of warmth against her skin, caressing her like a tender breeze.

"Teresa," he whispered urgently, and then he started to thrust.

His movements seemed controlled and measured at first, but his breath was telling the truth, sliding over her throat in a hot, panting flood, igniting everything it met on its way.

His hips slapped against hers in a wet, utterly sexy sound every time he hit home, his heavily veined length sliding over walls so sensitive she felt already seconds from coming.

He groaned and wrapped both hands around her waist, pressing her against the fabric-clad wall of the lift-cabin, holding her still for whatever he had in mind. He looked at her intently, and she lifted a trembling hand to brush the drops of sweat from his forehead. He closed his eyes and turned his face to kiss her fingertips before he gave a mighty roar and started to thrust into her at a speed that thoroughly took her breath away.

Her back thudded against the wall every time he made impact, and the force felt so god, liberating, her lower body clenching with the most delicious pleasure while he stroked his cock over her stretched sheath again and again, until his motions became fast and pounding, making her whole body shake.

She threw her head back and came, her muscles contracting so sharply he gasped, her whole frame shuddering in his arms, for damn, it felt so good, nothing should ever feel this good. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him tight while he continued to take her, thrust into her so fast the fabric at her back rubbed against her skin, giving her carpet burn, the slight pain perfect to accompany the ache his cock was evoking inside her every time he rammed deep, pinning her against the wall with his body, exuding a supple strength she'd never thought him capable of before.

But his grip was relentless, his rhythm infallible, and his panting breath and the small rivulets of sweat running down his face made it all the more real, triggering delicious aftershocks that rocked her core even when she was finally able to breathe again, sucking in frantic gulps of air before he hit a spot inside her that made her orgasm again, contracting around his pounding shaft so hard she could feel every little ridge of his length.

Jane's rhythm faltered, and she felt a tiny pang of triumph when his eyes rolled back into his head, his mouth falling open with ecstasy while his whole body seemed to convulse, his hands tightening on her waist before he became rigid with pleasure, his hips pressing against hers so hard she could feel him everywhere.

He made her come again when he shot his load, the mighty, long jets of his seed so strong she could feel every single spurt, easing his passage when he continued to thrust erratically, pumping into her tight sheath while he spent endlessly.

She clutched his shoulders as tight as she could, the sensations so strong her fingertips became cold with the almost shock-like power of their combined release, crawling into every niche of her shuddering body until she didn't know where her own essence ended.

He panted into her ear, and it seemed that he filled her completely… his sounds, his seed, the taste and fragrance of his warm skin, the texture of his clothes beneath her fingers.

It took a long while for him to empty everything he had, and he shuddered in her arms before he was able to regain a modicum of control.

He made a visible effort to calm his breath, pressing gentle kisses on her lips before he rubbed his rough jaw against her cheek, granting her the contact she was thirsting for, holding her tight when her body and heart felt close to melting.

"I won't deny it any longer," he whispered into her ear, "if you want me to treat you like a sister, you have to send me away. I'm too old to lie about things like that. Lying to myself has only hurt me further, I'm done with it. I love you, Teresa Lisbon. Do you listen? I love you."

She tried to make sense of her confused thoughts, but when she finally felt some kind of clarity, her emotions were so simple and straight-forward she almost frowned. There was no doubt, and there never had been. She'd been prepared to suffer for her feelings, to swallow all the pain he subjected her to, be nothing more than his shield and sword.

But in his arms, she felt a perfect shade of peace she had always thought out of her reach, like a gentle, soothing song that would finally lull her to a healing slumber.

He sat her down on the ground, and she became aware of their surroundings, a slight blush creeping up on her face.

He smiled, his warm, full-fledged smile that had made her day a million times, and gave her a sweet peck on the nose before he moved to put some order to his clothes.

Lisbon took a deep breath before she donned her pants, feeling deep satisfaction when his seed continued to trickle out of her, reminding her that he was never too far from her touch. He wouldn't leave, would he? She swallowed the fear and wiped at a stray tear that had escaped her eyes.

When they were close enough to presentable, he took her hand in his and pressed the stop-button again, setting the lift in motion. They left under the confused stares of a maintenance-crew who had started to wonder about the lift's whereabouts some minutes ago. Jane smiled brightly at them.

"Emergency conference," he winked and pulled Lisbon towards the front gate, careful to avoid any journalists who might linger in the dark corners.

She took a deep breath of relief when they broke free from the courthouse, quickly approaching Jane's car which was parked not too far from the entrance.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Hmm," he answered, "rumor has it I know the hotel with the biggest bathtubs in Sacramento. How does that sound?"

"Heavenly." She sighed, the humiliation still scratching on the back of her mind. She didn't want to see nobody but him right at the moment.

"You need some pampering now, Teresa," Jane whispered, kissing her earlobe, "forget what happened today."

"Jane…"

"Shhh," he interrupted, "you know I have to make him suffer for what he did to you. Just as you know what I'm willing to do for those I love."

She shuddered slightly. Damn yes, she knew. And it scared her to no end.

"Don't worry," he continued, putting his finger against her lips to silence her protest, "I won't get him killed, and I certainly won't go to jail for him. I'll just… play with him a little bit."

"Jane," Lisbon growled, "leave Ardiles in peace, dammit, you…"

"I can't, my sweet," he chuckled, opening the passenger door of the Citroen for her, "I can't let something like this go unpunished."

"Jane, revenge is…"she tried, not yet ready to give up but he left her no chance, pulling her close so abruptly her breath caught in her throat.

"Hush, Lisbon," he whispered against her lips, "just forget him. I promise I won't be too stern with him."

She realized that she wouldn't get much more reassurance from him tonight, Jane's rage was a deeply rumbling volcano he didn't show to anybody, but she could feel it, felt the heaves of his anger deep inside his core. She knew the iron control he had about his feelings, but she'd also learned it didn't mean they weren't there.

She tenderly touched his face and saw his eyes soften, realizing his love for her gave her another possibility to gentle his edges.

"I love you," she said and saw him shudder, the firm resolve replaced by a helpless longing, " don't think about him- be with me, completely."

He smiled, an all-encompassing, beautiful smile that illuminated his whole face like a beacon, sending light into the depth of his darkness.

"I will." He sighed, and his kiss was a perfect promise all in itself, a vow that would make her sleep well, no matter where the night would carry them.

**The End**

_You guess what I meant- I found it far more interesting to see Jane getting angry at the DA for forcing Lisbon to confess, than to portray him as being surprised about that she is in love with him… I think he would know, it's just the way he is._

_I hope you liked the story, and please- don't hesitate to tell me your opinion, I always want to know. Lots and lots of stories are still begging me to be written, so I bet we'll see each other soon- either on here or on my blog!_

_A last word: thanks to the Twitter-crowd for providing Ardiles' name- your help was MUCH appreciated!_


End file.
